A Lifetime of Memories and Good Times
by Lizardastra
Summary: Here is Emmett and Bella my favourite pairing. Suck at sumaaries better than the title
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my second ever FanFic so please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own any of the Twilight characters/stories**

**This is about Emmett and Bella they are my favourite pairing and should have been together in the story. Sorry I kind of suck at summaries**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

'Bella, its ok i am here'

Her brown eyes filled with fear and sadness. A smile grew across her face as he saw his face he safe arms around her. Emmett was scared and his heart was crumbling as he saw the pain she was in. He would have done anything for her now to keep her alive and with him. He now felt as if the world was being taken away from him and his world and life was crumbling into nothing. Bella had to be ok she is and always was the strong one.

****

5 year earlier

Emmett POV

_Great another new person everyone was surrounding them like they were a new toy. _He looked over at the new person to see if it was anyone worth speaking to or just leaving them with the mob that are obsessing over them. He saw her long brown locks. _Even better it's a girl the boys will be like a fat kid with cake. _The new girl turned around Emmett lost his breath he couldn't speak it was like someone was taking the world from beneath his feet. She caught his amazed gaze that was on his face as soon as she realised that it was because of her she blushed this just made Emmett feel even weirder he had never felt like this about anyone else.

Jasper walked in with Alice his girlfriend for the past year; Alice pixie like giggle took Emmett out of his daze. 'Emmett! Earth to Emmett. Is there anyone in there' Alice spoke to him in a slow voice. She giggled at Jasper. Emmett looked at Jasper. Jasper looked over at the new girl

'Poor girl, she is the new girl and look at all the boys crowding around her. Sure it won't be long before mike newton and Eric Yorkie start fighting over her and asking her to spring dance. Speaking of the dance who you going to take, Emmett?'

Emmett looked at Jasper like he was an alien from out of space.

'Err…sorry what?' he stared at Jasper blankly

'Well i was saying who you taking to the dance. What's up with you all you seem to do is take the girl out to the cinema snog them and then say 'sorry it's not working out'? Maybe you should date someone you actually like, like Alice and Me.' he looked at Emmett hoping to get something intelligent from him.

'All the girls around here only want one thing, and we all know what that is.' Emmett explained. Alice shot him a look, if looks could kill he would have dropped dead there

'Well except you Alice, you're not like that' he said to her, she grins smugly then looked over to the group where the new girl was.

'Maybe you should save the new girl, her name is Bella she is chief swan's daughter. You should ask her or at least go over there and talk to her to stop mike and Eric drooling over there.' she points over at the two boys who were badly trying to flirt with her she wasn't having any of it.

'Alice, how would you know that she might want to go out with either Eric or mike, she might not even want to talk to me let alone go to the dance with me.' he was trying so hard to get out of talking to the girl that made his heart jump.

'trust me Emmett look at her she looks like a fish out of water she doesn't like having all the attention, also you wanted to annoy mike and Eric for ages ever since what happened in gym. Just talk to her i think she is in you English anyway and we have that next maybe you could be here tour guide' Emmett was running out excuse. But Alice was right she needed someone to go and get her out of there but he knew it wasn't going to be a fairy tale he is the knight in shining armour that the damsel in distress falls in love with. Mike and Eric needed to be pushed back down a few notches.

Just as I was getting up to walk over to her Edward and his girlfriend Rosaline walked in all loved up seeing them together made me gag. She was blond and always had here make-up and hair perfect; she was way too much maintenance for me, I would like a girl who could get out of bed in the morning and take 20 mins instead of 2 hours to get out of the door.

I made my way towards her…

Bella's POV

_I hate being centre of attention i fall over enough i don't need people to fall over and the other to watch. Eric was yapping on about classes and teachers while mike was like a child who wasn't getting the attention from his mum. I wish they both would just leave me alone and stop obsessing over me. _I walked into the canteen, people started to come over to us and started introducing themselves and the others were arguing over who was going to talk about something to me. Then i looked over to the corner of the canteen and saw someone who was seemed to be staring but he wasn't staring like the rest of them were he seemed to be amazed by me. My eyes locked on to his seeing his sky blue eyes looking into mine. Seeing this made me do what i always did blush my mother always said that has always been my traits ever since i was a little girl especially when i did ballet in front of people (i soon stopped doing ballet because my teacher got annoyed with my clumsiness).

The mysterious staring boy's friends walked in a girl who looked very pixie with her spiky hair and she was dancing and laughing around a blond hair guy the way they looked at each other they were in love. I carried on looking until the boy stopped looking at me as the pixie girl started talking to him and then hitting over the head to get his attention. I kept looking at him after the blond boy was talking to him. Angela (well I think that is her name) caught me looking at the boy and his friends and started to explain

'The blond boy he is called Jasper Hale he is really buff we think he is in army cadets, the girl who looks like a pixie she is Alice she is his girlfriend they have been dating for like a year.' She pointed who was who, but I wanted to know who the boy who was staring at me was but I wasn't going to ask her straight away she would think I liked him or something even though I do _How can I like the boy I don't even his name and haven't ever spoken to him I don't remember playing with him as a kid and I haven't seen him around in the town. _While the boy was talking to his friends and Eric and Mike to start arguing over something, I asked Angela about the boy who stared at me

'Oh, the other boy he is called Emmett he has dated girls but doesn't stay with them any longer than a date, suppose he doesn't find what he is looking for'

_Great I am falling for a boy who doesn't date people for long if they don't have all the qualities that he wants. Wait how am I falling for him I never met him properly. _The pixie girl Alice was pointing towards me while talking to Emmett he kept looking over at my I turned away and pretended that I was involved in the conversation between Mike and Tyler about robots with pet frogs that walked around shooting adults with ginger hair _seriously why do either of them think that they even have a chance at going on a date with me I don't find them interesting. _

I looked back at Emmett's table he had stood up then a boy with bronze hair with a girl with long blond hair with perfect make up _defiantly high maintenance, the opposite to me I can get up and be out of the house in under 30mins. _Angela saw me looking at the new arrivals

'the boy with bronze hair and the amazing green eyes he is Edward and he is going out with Rosaline she is a complete stuck up bitch she is way too perfect'

_It is so obvious that she is in love with him. _I looked back a Emmett his greeted Edward and Rosaline then flashed a smile at Alice then began walking over to me he had a smile on his face that took my breath and made my heart melt. He looked at my apologetically as he saw the fuss that was being made of me. He out his hand up and made a gesture for me to go to him I looked Jessica, Angela, Mike and Tyler seemed in a heated discussion I decided to slip away. I made my way toward him he pulled out a chair for me to sit. _Awww what a gentleman, Charlie would love him. What am I on about I am not even going out with him._

'Hey I'm Emmett, I guess you are Bella Swan. You don't seem to be enjoying all the attention of being a new girl do you?' he smiled again that made my knees turn to jelly. _Breathe Bella breathe!_

**XD**

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review and please say any criticism or any idea that you want me to add**

**If I get 5+ reviews i will update**


	2. Getting to know each other

**Here is chapter 2**

**Thanks to RosemarieBellikov, Cullen4life1996 and Shannon-jade-1996 for reviewing here is a ben and jerry tub of ice cream (whatever flavour you want)**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I gestured for her to come over to me I pulled out a chair for her to sit. She looked at me with a confused yet beautiful smile. I didn't know what to say to her, her brown locks bounced around on her shoulders while her eyes searched mine to find answers.

'Hey, I'm Emmett McCarthy; I guess you are Bella Swan. You don't seem to be enjoying all the attention of being a new girl do you? I thought it was the best opening as we have never even spoken before. _Where the fuck did the part about the attention thing, well obviously most people don't like that kind of attention. _She seemed to be in a daze despite the crap that just spilled out of my mouth. The look on her face shows that she didn't care if I just admitted to fucking a monkey last night for funnies.

We sat there staring at each other for a few minutes which seemed like seconds, I didn't mind sitting with her it seemed so easy to be with her.

'Hey, I am Bella nice to meet you Emmett. Do you want to go and get something to eat, starving I had to leave in a rush this morning so I am starving.' She seemed like she had a case of verbal diarrhoea like me just a minute ago.

I just nodded and stood up and waited for her to walk past me to go to the lunch queue as she walked past her heavenly scent drifted up my nose and made all my body slightly tingle. _What the fuck is up with you Emmett you have never been like this with another girl. _I followed her to the lunch queue. I started asking questions about why she moved here, I knew they were personal questions but as I wasn't being myself why not; she didn't seem to bothered by my questions she answered them as best she could. She stumbled on a few question but that was about. By the time lunch was over I had found out her mother and father had divorced and her mother remarried to an English rugby player. Who had recently been recruited onto the England national team and her mother was expecting so Bella decided to move to her father's so her mother and stepfather could live their dream. I was amazed at how she thought about other before she did herself, most girls around cared more about their lipstick smudging than her parent's happiness. I think this is one of the reasons I was beginning to adore her.

Before I knew it the bell went to go to last lesson _great! _I had Mr Pearce he was ok I suppose it was the subject he taught; I already speak English so why do we need to have a lesson on it every day. I had figured out that Bella was in the same class as me and to my luck I sat on my own and there are no other spare seats in class except next to me. I walked out of the canteen with Bella much to the disgust of Mike and Eric; they definitely weren't going to be pleased in English as she was going to have to sit next to me.

Alice was so right revenge is very sweet especially when it involves a girl that I am falling for and Mike and Eric the boys I hated so much.

**Bella POV**

I took a seat opposite Emmett he seemed such as gentleman he pulled the seat out for me and pushed it back in as I sat down. _Bella pull yourself together women he might not even like you so stop acting like a love sick idiot. _Great I had forgotten my own name all because of his heart melting smile. He stared at me with a smile; I loved his dimples in his cheeks they reminded me of a cute baby and his sky blue eyes wide looking into my boring brown eyes. I thought that I should break this silence it wasn't bad I could sit like this with him all day but that would be just weird he would get bored and get up and leave.

'Hey, I am Bella nice to meet you Emmett. Do you want to go and get something to eat, starving I had to leave in a rush this morning so I am starving.' _God Bella, he didn't need to know that. _

He nodded and stood up and waited for me to walk past and go to the line. He asked me questions about why I moved here I answered them and seems to go on about I don't think he really needed to know about my life story but I told him about my mum and dad's divorce and my mum marring a English rugby player he seemed so fascinated about how I thought more about what my mum want before I thought about what I wanted. When he said about it I realised that I had lived like that all my life but it never seemed to make my life any worse.

The school bell went time had raced by way to quickly I didn't want to leave him it was so easy to talk to I'm and be myself without being self-conscious. But I was happy it was last lesson I could go home and hide away from everyone else and wouldn't be centre of attention for a whole 5 hours. He asked who my teacher was I told him Mr Pearce his eyes lit up as he knew I was in the same class as him he seemed even happier that I was going to have to sit next to him at the back as there was no other spare seats. And I was looking forward to it _I am so falling for him, stop being stupid Bella he probably doesn't like you like that and must have a girlfriend somewhere he must have by how handsome he was. _I walked out of the canteen glad to feel the fresh air on my face and not having my two lost puppies Mike and Eric following me everywhere I went. Emmett seemed smug when he looked back to Mike and Eric who must have been so pissed off with Emmett and so want to get there revenge. They were in my next class too they are going to be even more pissed that am going to sit next Emmett. I am so happy I won't have then always talking and flirting with me it was so annoying.

We walked into English a bit early everyone else was just about getting down the corridor. I walked up to Mr Pearce's desk told him who I was he seemed delighted to have someone new in his class. Emmett was right there was nowhere else sit but next to him. Mr Pearce was kind unlike the other teachers and gave me a book and told me where to sit without a big introduction to the whole class.

I took my seat next to Emmett and placed my bag on the floor. Emmett has a grin on his face that would put a Cheshire cat to shame he loved this even more when Mike and Eric walked in and saw me sitting next to Emmett. _Ha that might teach you to stop flirting with me_.

'We are doing Macbeth and we are starting to watch the film seen it like 3 times. Have you done it before?' he asked me before Mr Pearce asked for our attention

'Yes, I did the coursework and everything like hat a few months ago in my last school' I explained he seemed even happier now

'Great as we both know the film and story gives us more time to get to know each other' he seemed very pleased we decided we would wait until the film started before we would talk we wouldn't get caught though we were at the back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Any questions or ideas please say**

**5 more reviews and I will update again**


End file.
